Good times in the US
by PurpleCat
Summary: The gang goes on a field trip with their school to the United States. Yumi gets pregnant but the father is not who you expect. Mainly YU, some AJ, maybe i will make and OC for Odd. THIS IS NOT A YW FIC. Rated T to be safe. R
1. A school trip

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code lyoko**

**Ages:**

**Yumi-18**

**Ulrich-17**

**Odd-17**

**Jeremy-16**

**Aelita-17**

_Italics are thoughts_

Yumi's POV

We are in an assembley. They are talking about the 12th and 11th grades taking a trip to the Americas. _A trip to the United States with Ulri…uhh… my friends. Why do I keep thinking about him..Ohhh I'm thinking about him again…Stop that._

The 9th graders are already in the gym. We are waiting for the 8th graders so the teachers can start explaining about the trip.

The 8th graders are finally walking in. Ulrich had a jealous look on his face, probably because I am sitting next to William.

William scooted closer to me only making Ulrich get even madder.

"Hey Ulrich, there's room over here, come sit with me." I said to him as he walked by. He nodded and came over here after Odd whispered something in his ear and winked at him.

He came and sat by me. William looked pretty mad. _Oh my gosh William, take a hint and leave me alone._

"Hey Ulrich, what did Odd say to you" I asked him

"Umm..nothing….He was just being Odd" he said while blushing. _Why is he blushing? Does Ulrich like me?…I mean, does he like me as more than a friend?_

I gave him a curious look and shook the thought away.

"We have a whole plane to ourselves so you can pick who you sit with" I heard Jim yell to the crowd.

William nudged me but before he could ask if he wanted to sit with me, I asked Ulrich.

"Ulrich, do you want to sit with me on the plane."

"Yeah, then I wouldn't have to listen to Odd's snoring the whole way."

I laughed at his comment. _Wheww. That was a close one, I almost had to sit with William._

"We will leave for the trip in two weeks. You are all dismissed" Jim proclaimed to the students.

Ulrich got up and held his hand out to me. I grabbed it and he pulled me up to my feet.

"thanks"

He nodded "Well, I'll see you at lunch"

I then nodded and we parted.

**Two weeks later**

We were all on the bus and on our way to the airport. I was sitting next to William. I didn't want to but he just sat down next to me.

I could see Ulrich out of the corner of my eye, glancing at me a lot. _Maybe he really does like me as more then a friend. That's why he's so jealous. _I kept glancing at him too.

William is nice but he's annoying. _He keeps getting in the way of me and Ulrich._

We finally got off the bus. I was tired of William trying to flirt with me. It was kind of creepy. I could tell he was getting really mad when I was pretty much ignoring him. I was being nice at first but he wouldn't stop bugging me.

I walked over to Ulrich and was greeted by him.

"Hey Yumi, how was the bus ride"

"hi. Oh im finally glad its over. William can be annoying."

I could see Ulrich's face brighten when I made that comment about Willaim_. Ok these are some great signs that he really likes me. I already know William likes me but I want Ulrich to._

On the plane

We were getting ready to take off. _Ohhh I hate planes._ Ulrich could tell I was scared so he placed his hand on mine. He blushed and I couldn't help but blush too.

"Its alright Yumi, its going to be ok"

"Thanks"

**One hour later**

Me and Ulrich talked the whole time but he wasn't annoying like William was.

He then fell asleep and was resting his head on my shoulder. I then leaned my head on his head and drifted off to sleep.

**With Aelita and Jeremy.**

"This is amazing. You are able to travel so fast" said Aelita with amazement "What are these called again." She asked Jeremy.

"Planes. They're called planes. I love plane rides. You get to see all of the clouds."

"Yeah…"

"So, have you loved your 4 years on Earth."

"Yes, I have. My favorite thing to do is taste."

"You're starting to sound like Odd"

"Heyyy"

"Im just kidding Aelita."

"Do you no what else I like about Earth?' Questioned Aelita.

"uhhh, flowers?"

"Noooo. You"

Jeremy blushed "I like you too"

Aelita then gave Jeremy a little kiss on the lips.

**With Odd and William.**

"Odd, you friends with Yumi, right?" asked William

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you know what Yumi really likes?"

Odd then had a plan.

"Yeah, she loves roses." Said Odd, knowing she was allergic to them.

"Great, thanks Odd"

"No problem Willaim"

**Back with Yumi and Ulrich**

I woke up and found that Ulrich was still asleep. I then noticed our embarrassing position, but I did like the position.

His head was still leaning on my shoulder, with my head resting on his. His arm was wrapped around the front of my waist. My hand was around his neck. I immediately blushed.

I then noticed him start to move. I noticed his eyes open.

"Hi, Yumi, are we there?" he asked

"We're landing"

I then saw him blush. _I think he just noticed our odd position._

After removing ourselves from the position, we landed.

We were now in the United States.

**Please review. And if you have any ideas please share them with me.**

**Please review and tell me where in the United States they should go.**


	2. Welcome to Alabama

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko**

**Thank you to all of those who reviewed.**

Yumi's POV

"Everybody exit the plane in an orderly fasion" Yelled Jim so it could be heard by those in the back of the plane

Ulrich looked at me and smiled before getting up. I followed him and we both exited the plane.

We waited for our other friends in the airport. It was only about 1 minute and I could see Odd's pointy hair above the other people's heads. He was about to walk by us but I grabbed his arm and pulled him next to Ulrich.

After about another 2 minutes, Aelita and Jeremy came out of the plane.

"So, how was your plane ride" I asked the others

"Ohh it was great. It was so beautiful" exclaimed Aelita. _She loves everything, especially Jeremy. Haha. Wait, I shouldn't laugh, I feel the same way about Ulrich._

"Yeah it was." Agreed Jeremy.

"Yeah, Yeah. So Ulrich, how was your plane ride." Odd asked while raising his eyebrows up and down and nudging Ulrich in the side."

Ulrich's cheeks started turning a dark shade of red, and I couldn't stop myself from blushing either. _Ok. Now I'm like 99.9 sure he likes me. Even Odd his teasing him about it. This is soo great. I knew I liked him but I never thought he would like me in the same way. Especially with all of the other girls chasing after him._

"Shutup Odd. Don't make me hurt you." Threatened Ulrich.

Before Ulrich could do Odd any harm we were interrupted by Jim.

"As you all know, we have just arrived in Gulf Shores, Alabama. We will take a bus to the hotel we will be staying in. Ohh and don't think we came here as a vacation. We will have an assignment which I will explain later on when we arrive at the hotel. For now, lets go on the busses. Our luggage will be delivered to the hotel."

**On the bus**

This time I didn't even have to ask Ulrich to sit by me. I just sat down and he sat right next to me.

"Ummm…..Do you…..uhhh….What do you think of me as" He asked me.

"What do you mean"

"I mean a friend, more than I friend, a………never mind. Forget I asked."

"No. I will tell you. I like you as" I was then cut off by Sissy who was sitting in the seat in front of me.

"We all know you love Ulrich, Yumi. It's to bad he loves me. He thinks your annoying…."

This time Ulrich cut Sissy off.

"Noo you have it all wrong Sissy. It's the other way around" He then clapped his hand over his mouth and he started blushing a deep red.

At first I was confused but then I realized that Ulrich had just confessed that he loved me. _YEEAHHH HE LOVES MEEE!_

Sissy just turned around, furious at Ulrich's comment.

Ulrich started to get up but I grabbed his shoulder. I gave him time to turn around and then I gave him a kiss on the lips. The kiss lasted for a couple of minutes and was ended by the lack of oxygen.

We both couldn't get any redder.

"I love you too" I told him.

He just smiled and grabbed my hand.

**With Aelita and Jeremy**

"Do you like the water" Jeremy asked the pink haired girl sitting next to him.

"Yess. I love the feeling of swimming"

"Well that's good because we are going to be right by a beach."

"Ohh. That's great"

"And, I was wondering…"started Jeremy.

" wondering what?"

"If, when we get to the hotel, you want to go on a date with me?" asked Jeremy.

"Of course" Aelita gave Jeremy a kiss on the cheek.

**With William (Odd is sitting by himself somewhere.)**

He was watching Ulrich and Yumi from a couple seats behind them.

_Ugghh. Yumi is supposed to love me, not him. I have to get her back._

**Back with Ulrich and Yumi**

We finally arrived at the hotel. I was sharing a room with Aelita and Sissi. Ulrich was sharing a room with William, Odd, and Jeremy and there room was right next to ours. Our room had two beds and a bed that pulled out from the couch. Aelita and I both agreed that Sissi gets the pull out couch. Aren't we nice.

It took us about an hour to unpack everything. After I was done I went to Ulrich room to check it out.

When I got there they were already done. William wasn't there.

Me and Ulrich were just watching t.v. He had his arm around me and I was leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Do you want to go out with me tomorrow" Ulrich asked me

"Of course, what time?"

"Umm…how about I pick you up at 7:00.

"Sounds great" I told him. "I'm going to head back to my room. I love you. Bye

"I love you too." He gave me a short kiss on the lips.

It was about 9:30 when I entered my room. I couldn't find Aelita or Sissi.

Then I found a note.

_Yumi,_

_I'm on a date with Jeremy. I will be back at around 11. I don't know where Sissi is. Probably bugging Ulrich. _

_Love, Aelita._

I was about to turn on the t.v when I heard a knock on the door.

I opened the door and saw Willaim standing there. And I was alone……

**So what do you think of that chapter.**

**Please Review. **

**I want to know if people are actually reading this. If not I am going to stop writing it.**


	3. What happened?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko**

**Thank you for all of the reviews.**

Yumi's POV

William was at the door with roses in his hand._ I'm allergic to roses. Ulrich would have known that._ I just rolled my eyes and greeted him.

"Hi William"

"Hi, I got these for you"

He handed me the roses and I took them. I looked at them with a fake smile on my face.

"Thanks William"

"Your welcome. Odd told me you liked them" He looked at me and smiled.

_Of course Odd told him that._

Then he started talking again.

"I was wondering If you wanted to go on a date tomorrow night." It was very obvious he was nervous but I was already going out with Ulrich.

"I'm sorry but I'm already going out with Ulrich tomorrow." I could see sadness in his eyes. Or is that anger?

"How about tomorrow night?" He asked. He really wanted to go out with me, but Ulrich is pretty much my boyfriend so it wouldn't be right.

"Look, Ulrich is already my boyfriend and I don't think it would be right if I went out with you. I'm sorry." I told him. I was getting annoyed. _I love Ulrich not you. GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD AND GO AWAY._

Now he was getting really angry. I could tell even though he wasn't trying to show it.

"Well, can I just hang out here for a bit. Just as a friend?" _Should I let him stay? Ohhh I don't know. Would Ulrich be angry? I guess if it's only for a little._

"Yeah, I guess that would be fine. But only as a friend." I looked at him in the eye making sure he understood the only as a friend part.

He simply nodded.

I walked over to the couch and turned on the tv.

"Do you want some popcorn?" I asked him.

"Yeah that would be great. Do you want me to get some drinks?"

"Sure. There is pop in the fridge on the top shelf.

We both got up. I walked over to the cabinet and took some popcorn that I had brought with me for the trip. I placed it in the microwave and pressed the popcorn button. I looked over and saw William grabbing a bottle of pepsi.

"Where are the cups.?" He asked. For some reason he seemed happy.

"Oh. They are in the cupboard to your left." I told him.

I walked away and back to the tv. I was flipping throught the channels until I found something I liked.

William was just walking back with the cups full of pop when I heard the beeper on the microwave go off.

"That's the popcorn. I will be right back." I looked at him and he smiled. _Why does he keep smiling. Shouldn't he be sad I don't want to date him._

I just ignored the thought and walked over to the microwave. The popcorn was ready so I grabbed it and set it on the counter. I then bent over and grabbed a bowl out of the cupboard. I poured the popcorn into the bowl and made my way back to the couch.

I set the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table and sat down. William looked at me and smiled again._ Okkk stop smiling._ I then scooted over and was as far away from William as I could be while sitting on the couch.

I grabbed a handful of popcorn and stuffed it in my mouth. The salt made my mouth dry so I grabbed the glass of pop that William had poured for me. The pepsi had a weird taste to it but I still drank it.

"So, how long have you and Ulrich been dating." William asked me with curiosity.

"umm, I'm not sure. About a month maybe." I lied to him to make him more disappointed.

"Oh. I always knew he liked you. He has liked you ever since 8th grade"

"I've liked him ever since 9th grade" I said just to make William even angrier and I could tell it was working.

I then started to get a headache and my vision was becoming blurry.

"I don't feel to good" I said aloud.

"Here just lay down" William got up from the couch and I layed across it.

My headache started becoming worse and my vision was getting even blurrier. Then I started to see blackness. The last thing I saw was William's smile_. Why is he smi…_ My thoughts were cut off by my unconsciousness.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Yumi, wake up, wake up"

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Aelita standing over me. Then Sissi came from the kitchen and walked over to me.

"What happened? Why were you unconscious?" Sissi asked me.

"Im not sure. Where were you?" I asked her.

"I was on a date with Theo. I really like him. Even more than Ulrich."

"Oh. Does that mean you will finally stop bugging me and Ulrich?" I asked her with a I am just kidding smile.

She nodded her head and smiled back.

Then Aelita spoke up.

"So you don't remember what happened." I shook my head and Aelita continued. "What was the last thing you remember."

"ummm" I was trying really hard to remember something. "The last thing I remember is seeing William smiling at me."

Then it all dawned on all of us and we all said at the same time.

"William"

**So what do you think. Please review. If you don't review I don't update. If you do review I will update.**


	4. He's gone

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko**

**Yaa…I'm bord so I'm updating for the 2nd time in the same day.**

Yumi's POV

"If it was William, why would he want to make me unconscious?" I questioned. I looked around and saw Aelita's and Sissi's puzzled faces

"I'm not sure" said Sissi

"Maybe we should make him come over here" suggested Aelita. I looked at Sissi and then back to Aelita.

"I don't think he would tell the truth if he did something bad." I stated

"How about we call Ulrich over here." Said Sissi. I thought about it and agreed with Sissi. _Wow. I never thought I'd actually agree with Sissi. Well, I guess there is a first for everything._

I dialed Ulrich's number but he didn't answer. So instead, I walked next door and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" I heard a sleepy Odd yell.

"It's me Yumi. Get Ulrich for me."

"He's not in here" Odd replied

"Do you have any idea where he went" Aelita asked.

"Nope, I don't have a clue." Said Odd. _well there's a surprise. Odd not having a clue._

"Well what about William. Is he in there?" Sissi asked.

"Yeah, he's sleeping"

"Well wake him up and tell him to come to my room." I demanded

All three of us just walked back into our room and waited patiently for William.

"How do we know he even did anything?" I asked

"I don't know. What made you start to not feel well.?" Questioned Aelita.

"It was some pepsi." I answered. Aelita and Sissi looked at eachother and then back at me.

"Did you pour the pop or did William." Sissi asked

I suddenly realized what they were getting at.

"It was Willam who poured the pop. Do you think William put some drugs in my pop."

They both looked at me and nodded their heads. I thought about it and it all made sense. Then I heard a knock on the door. I walked over to the door and looked at William. I watched him as he walked by me and sat on the couch.

"What did you do after I went unconscious?" I asked him

"I made sure you were all right and went back to my room."

Aelita, Sissi, and I all looked at eachother. I could tell that they didn't believe that and neither did I.

"Give us a second." Aelita told William.

All three of us walked into the kitchen to make sure William couldn't here us. Sissi spoke first.

"Ok. He is not going to tell the truth so what is the point in talking to him."

Neither, Aelita or I made a comment. We were both thinking. I broke the silence.

"Maybe we should just pretend that this never happened. It doesn't seem like any harm was done to me." I suggested.

Now it was Sissi and Aelita who were thinking.

"Fine, but I want you to be careful around him." Aelita told me.

"I will. After this I don't know if I can trust him."

We walked back into the living room and saw William sitting on the couch.

"You can go now" I told him

He just nodded and walked out of our room. Then all three of us brushed our teeth and went to bed.

11111111111111111111111111

**In the morning.**

I woke up to find Aelita and Sissi already up. They were watching tv.

"Hurry up and get ready Yumi, so we can go eat breakfast." Said Aelita.

I nodded and went into the bathroom. I turned the knob in the shower to start the water. Then I started to undress. I stepped into the hot water of the shower and started to wash my hair right away. I washed my body and used the conditioner that was on the shower floor.

In about 10 minutes I got out of the shower and dressed my self. I just put my hair into a pony tail and brushed my teeth.

When I walked out of the bathroom Aelita and Sissi were already standing by the door.

"I'm ready so lets go eat." I said

We left our hotel room and went to the 1st floor. When we got to the hotel breakfast area we saw Odd of course, eating already. William was sitting next to Odd but I only said hi to Odd.

"Hi Odd." I said "Have you seen Ulrich?"

"No. He never came back last night. I haven't seen him for a while." Odd sounded worried. I was also worried. I thought it was worth a shot to go to the front desk and ask if they knew.

Sissi and Aelita sat at a separate table from Odd and William and began looking through the menu. I headed towards the front desk to try and find out where Ulrich is.

"Hi, do you know where Ulrich Stern is."

The lady at the desk starting typing on her computer and looking at the screen. Then she looked up at me.

"Ulrich Stern checked out of this hotel last night. He was going back to France"

I gasped._ Why did Ulrich go home. _I was worried and confused.

"Do you have any idea why he went home." I was really worried.

"I don't know, but when he was checking out he was crying."

**Tell me what you think. Review, Review and Review. Next time I won't update because I'm bord. I will update when I'm happy with the amount of reviews I get. I have to go do my homework so good bye.**


	5. The assignment

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko**

**Thanks for all of the reviews. And some of you are really good guessers. ; )**

**Well I had plenty of reviews so you guys get what you want. The next chapter. Well, here you go…**

Yumi's POV

I walked back to the table where Aelita and Sissi were eating breakfast. I knew I had tears streaming down my face but I didn't try to wipe them away, knowing more would just come.

I didn't really know why I was crying. Maybe it was just because Ulrich left, or maybe because of all of these things happening. William makes me unconscious and does something to me, _Well at least that's what we think. _And then Ulrich leaves the hotel crying.

Maybe he saw William doing Something to me. But wouldn't he have told Odd. It's possible his parents are in the hospital or something like that.

When I got to the table I sat down and picked up a menu. I could tell that Aelita and Sissi were staring at me but I just ignored them. Aelita was the first to say something.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

I looked up from the menu and looked at Aelita.

"Ulrich went back to France."

Sissi and Aelita gasped.

"Do you know why he left?" asked Sissi.

"No, but I do know that he was crying when he left." I told them.

They just looked at eachother. Then Aelita pulled out her cell phone and started dialing. I didn't have to ask who she was calling. I already knew she was calling Ulrich.

"Hello"said Ulrich over the phone.

"Hey, this is Aelita"

"Oh, hi"

"Why did you leave" asked Aelita

There was no answer. He hung up. Aelita looked up from her phone and right to me.

"Maybe we should ask if you can go home. Then you can try to find Ulrich." Suggested Aelita.

"I don't know, maybe." I said.

Sissi was talking much in this conversation. She just sat there looking at me and Aelita. She probable didn't know what to do either.

I was about to say something when I felt like I was going to throw up so I got up from the table and sprinted out of the breakfast area. People were staring at me as I ran by but I just ignored them. I ran straight down the hall and turned left. Then I realized the bathroom was to the right so I turned around I sprinted in the other direction. When I burst through the bathroom door, I felt the puke coming up my throat. I just made it and leaned over the toilet. The puke was rushing up my throat. I stayed there, leaning over the toilet for about 5 minutes before I got up.

I cupped my hands and filled them with water. Then I used the water to rinse the disgusting taste out of my mouth. After I finished recovering I headed back to the breakfast area.

Aelita and Sissi were already eating their eggs while mine were sitting there untouched. Aelita gave me a worried look and asked what was wrong.

"Why did you go running off like that?"

"I had to puke so I did and I'm fine now." I reassured them. Then Sissi spoke up.

"Are you sure your fine?"

I nodded my head and started to eat my eggs. It was really weird. Five minutes ago I was throwing up and now I'm eating.

After breakfast we were all asked to meet in the lobby. There, Jim would explain our assignment. So we got up from our table after we all finished breakfast and headed to the lobby.

When we got to the lobby, we took a seat on the floor next to Odd and Jeremy. I was wondering why Jeremy wasn't at breakfast so I asked him.

"Jeremy, why weren't you at breakfast." When I asked Jeremy blushed and looked down. Both me and Aelita were confused.

"I was buying this" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a jewelry case and handed it to Aelita. Aelita took it and opened it up. When it was opened, she just stared at it in aw.

"Wow Jeremy it's beautiful." Aelita exclaimed as she held the gold necklace with a red heart shaped ruby at the end of it. Then she leaned over me and gave Jeremy a passionate kiss on the lips.

Seeing them made my eyes water because I thought of Ulrich. There were so many questions that still needed answers. Why I was unconscious, why Ulrich left, and what William did to me if he did do anything. My thoughts were then interrupted by Jim.

"Ok, everyone listen up. The 11th and 12th grade will be getting the same assignments. Everyone is going to need a partner. Together, you will need to find a plant that contains a drug, an animal here that doesn't live in France, and I want you to do a report on how life is different here than in France and don't forget to give examples. It's not that hard of an assignment for the week you will be spending here. Does everybody understand?" Everybody nodded their heads and we were dismissed.

"Aelita, would you like to be my partner." Asked Jeremy.

Then Theo walked up to Sissi and asked the same question.

"Sissi, do you want to be my partner for the report." Sissi nodded her head and smiled.

I needed a partner so I decided to ask Odd. As long as I wasn't partnered with William.

"Can you be my partner Odd." I asked him

"Yes. I didn't think I would ever get a partner." I laughed a bit but then stopped and asked Odd a serious question.

"Odd, did Ulrich say anything to you before he left."

Odd was thinking about the question. Then he remembered something.

"Yeah. He came into the room and grabbed his bag he brought with him. When he was leaving I heard him say to himself 'she loves someone else'."

**Well, how was that. I hope you guys are catching on. Once again, I ask you to review. You review and I update.**

**Next chapter is going to be Ulrich's POV and is going to explain why he left.**


	6. pregnant!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko**

**Thanks for all of the reviews**

**I know I said I was going to make this chapter Ulrich's POV and tell you what he saw but I changed my mind. I'm going to keep this story Yumi's POV and you will find out what Ulrich saw later. Sorry if some of you were looking forward to find out what Ulrich saw. **

I went to bed after the long day. I kept wondering why Ulrich would say 'she loves someone else' I told Aelita. She thought he saw William kissing me or something. That makes sense, but I'm not sure. I really want to find Ulrich and ask him but I have no clue where he is.

I didn't sleep very well with all of these thoughts running through my head. I woke up at 8am because of a sick feeling in my stomach. So I jumped out of bed and ran for the bathroom. I leaned over the toilet and threw up. The taste was absolutely dreadful. I sat there for 10 minutes puking and washing the terrible taste out of my mouth with water.

Then I heard a knock on the bathroom door and I heard Aelita's voice.

"Yumi, is that you? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just had to throw up but I'm fine now" I reassured her from inside the bathroom. After the taste was gone I left the bathroom to find Aelita still standing there. Then she questioned me.

"Is this the first time you threw up?" I could sense the seriousness in her question.

"No, I threw up yesterday morning too. Remember when I ran away from the breakfast table?" I asked her.

"Yes, did you go throw up?" I looked at her and nodded my head. I didn't get why she was making such a big deal out of it.

"It's not a big deal, I just throw up once and I'm fine." I told her.

"No, it's not fine. I don't think you get it. You might be pregnant." She looked me straight in the eye. I could tell she wasn't joking.

"Wh..Wha….What? How can I be pregnant? I never did it with any……." My sentence was cut short by my thoughts. _Oh my god….William….He..he…he…did this when I was unconscious…_

"It might be William" Aelita told me.

I nodded my head. I had a few tears running down my cheeks. _Ohh I better not be pregnant, I'm too young._

"Today I will walk to the store and buy a few pregnancy tests. It will be ok Yumi." Aelita tried to make me feel better but it wasn't working.

Where is Ulrich. I need him. Then I heard a knock on the door. Aelita looked at me and walked over to the door. When she opened it she saw Odd, Jeremy, and William standing there.

"We heard talking and someone crying so we came to see if everything was alright." William told me and Aelita. Then we heard Sissi's voice.

"Wha…What is everybody doing here?" She asked. I ignored Sissi's question and gave William a dirty look.

"Go away William, we need to talk to Odd and Jeremy." Ordered Aelita.

"Ok…?" William acted like he was confused and walked out of the room.

"Give us a minute." I told Odd and Jeremy. They both looked very confused.

Aelita and I walked into my bedroom and on our way we grabbed Sissi and dragged her with us.

"Ok, I'm confused. What's going on and why do you look like you have been crying." Sissi asked both me and Aelita.

"Look, Yumi might be pregnant." Aelia told her. Sissi was in shock but she snapped out of it.

"How did that happen." This time I spoke up.

"Aelita and I think It was William when I was unconscious"

"Ohh. That makes sense."

All three of us walked out of my bedroom and prepared to tell Odd and Jeremy. They were both sitting down on the couch trying to figure out what was going on. When we walked in they both looked at us waiting for an explanation.

"Odd I really need you to try to contact Ulrich." I told him. That just made Odd and Jeremy even more confused.

"Ok. First we want an explanation." Demanded Jeremy.

Sissi and Aelita both looked at me for permission and I nodded my head giving it to them. Aelita was the one to explain.

"Two nights ago, William was in here with Yumi and they were alone. William gave himself and Yumi a glass of pepsi. When Yumi drank her glass she wasn't feeling well and she went unconscious. Then the next morning we found out Ulrich left the hotel in tears. Also Yumi had to throwup in the morning and this morning. And you told us before Ulrich left he said 'she loves someone else' and he was obviously talking about Yumi. The whole point is, we think William made Yumi pregnant when she was unconscious and Ulrich saw."

Odd and Jeremy just stood there dumbstruck. We sat there in silence but I broke the silence.

"So can you guys help us find Ulrich?"

"Of course. But you just wait until I get my hands on William. He is going down." Odd said.

"Ok but just don't hurt yourself." Sissi said while giggling.

"Yeah, like I would get hurt with these babies." Joked Odd while flexing his 'muscles'. Everyone started laughing, even me.

"I'm going to get some pregnancy tests for Yumi. Bye." Aelita started walking to the store. I watched as Aelita left and then turned back to Odd and Jeremy.

"I really need your help." I told them.

"That's what we intend to do." said Jeremy. I smiled at him instead of saying a thank you.

"Great. Odd, like I said before, I need you to try to contact Ulrich and get him to come back here. Do whatever you have to even lie if it will get him to come back."

"I'm on it." Said Odd while pulling out his cell phone. Then I turned to Jeremy.

"I need you to figure out a way to get William to admit what he did"

"Ok. I think I can do that."

**Odd and Ulrich's phone call**

"Hello" said Ulrich

"Ulrich you answered! It's me, Odd"

"Oh hi Odd. What do you want." Said Ulrich in a cold tone.

"Come back. Yumi has been crying."

"I'm not coming back."

"Why not, at least tell me. Look, Yumi might be pregnant and it's because of William. He drugged her and she went unconscious and that's when it happened." Odd explained

"How are you so sure she didn't let him do it."

"Ulrich, listen to yourself. Yumi told you she loved you and she has been crying since you left. We are pretty sure that William did this but we can be 100 sure if you just tell us what you saw." Said Odd

"I saw Yumi and William doing it. Are you happy now." Admitted Ulrich.

"Thanks for telling me, but I really think you should come back."

"I need some time alone ok." Then Ulrich hung up the phone.

**End of phone conversation.**

Odd looked at me and told me what he had found out.

"Ulrich said he saw you and William…you know… He also said he needs some time alone."

"Thanks Odd, I really wanted to know." I said

"Can't we make him go to jail for that." Asked Sissi. I thought about it.

"You are right but we need proof. Jeremy it doesn't have to be only your job, we can do it together. We just have to trick him into admitting it." I said

Then Aelita walked through the door with the pregnancy tests.

"The cashier was giving me a weird look when I was paying for these."

We all laughed and Jeremy and Odd got up and headed for the door.

"Bye girls." Said Jeremy.

I grabbed the pregnancy tests out of the bag. There were three of them. After doing all three of them we went out to lunch. We would see the results when we got back since we had to wait a while before the tests would come out with an answer.

We agreed on going to taco bell. I bought a nacho supreme, a spicy chicken burrito, a soft taco supreme, and some cinnamon twists. Sissi got 2 soft taco supremes and Aelita got a nacho belgrande. It only took five minutes and our food was ready. We sat down at a table and ate pretty fast. We were all nervous but anxious to see the pregnancy tests. We at just as fast as Odd would have and I ate just as much as Odd would have.

As soon as we finished our lunch we walked back to the hotel and headed to our room. I slid my key into the door and it opened. The pregnancy tests were sitting on the table. All three of us approached them and read the same answer on all three of them.

All of the tests came out positive.

**How was the chapter. Please review. Once I am happy with the number of reviews I will update and I want a lot of reviews so you better update!**


	7. kidnapped

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko**

**I'm finally updating!**

Yumi's POV

"Ohh. I can't believe I'm pregnant" Yumi was about to burst out into tears but she held them in.

"It's ok Yumi. We will make sure William goes to jail for what he has done to you." Aelita told Yumi to try and cheer her up.

Sissi just stood there in silence, but then she spoke up.

"Maybe we should call Odd and Jeremy over here and tell them the news."

"Yeah, I guess so. They probably want to know." I said as I grabbed the phone and dialed Odd's cell phone number.

**Phone conversation**

"hello?"

"Hi Odd, this is Yumi.

"Oh hi, did you get the pregnancy test results"

"Yeah"

"Ok we'll be right over." Odd said. He could tell Yumi sounded disappointed when she said 'yeah'.

**End phone conversation**

All three of us just sat on the couch waiting for Odd and Jeremy to knock.

Only about 2 minutes passed when we heard a knock on the door. Sissy got up and opened the door to let the boys in.

"Soo?" Jeremy asked

"The tests came out positive." I told him.

"I'm sorry this is happening to you Yumi" Odd said, sounding really sincere.

I just sighed and didn't say a word. Then I saw Jeremy's face brighten and he stood up and said "I have a plan!"

"A plan for what?" Aelita asked.

"For making Willaim admit to what he has done."

As soon as I heard that I put a smile on and asked what the plan was.

"Soo, what is it then?" I sounded eager.

"Sissy, you are going to knock on our door and since Willaim is the only one there he will answer. When he lets you in talk about how it's great that Yumi and Ulrich have had a fight. Then say to him 'I wonder how it happened'. He thinks you still want to go out with Ulrich so he won't think you're trying to frame him and get Yumi and Ulrich back together, so he will tell you. You will have a recorder and will record when he admits what he has done. Does it make sense?" Jeremy looked at Sissi and saw her nod her head.

"Good luck then" Jeremy handed her a recorder and watched her leave.

Aelita, Yumi, Odd, and Jeremy sat there waiting for Sissi to return with the evidence.

**With Sissi**

_I hope this plan works…_

I knocked on the boys' door and William answered.

"Can I come in?" I asked and saw William nod his head.

William didn't say anything so I started the conversation

"Did you hear that Yumi and Ulrich have broken up." I put on a fake smile

He smiled to "Yes"

"Now I have Ulrich all to myself" I said sounding happy.

"And I have Yumi all to myself."

"I wonder how they broke up though." I said. _The plan seems to be working._ I pressed the button on the recorder, ready to record William's confession.

"Well, I drugged Yumi's glass of pop and when she went unconscious I raped her and Ulrich saw." William sounded proud of himself.

"Ohh. Well I have to go. Bye." I pressed the stop button on the recorder and headed for the door. Then I heard William Yell

"HEY, YOU HAVE A RECORDER"

I Then darted for the door but Willaim beat me there. He punched me and I screamed and dropped the evidence. William stomped on it and hit me hard over the head. I went unconscious.

**Yumi's POV **

We all heard Sissi's loud pitched scream so we ran to the room. Jeremy unlocked it with his key. We saw Sissi unconscious with the smashed recorder laying next to her.

Odd ran forward and punched William. William fell back a little but then he picked up a chair and hit Odd over the head with it. Odd went unconscious.

I called the police

**Phone Conversation**

"Hello?"

"Hi, we need help. A guy named William is beating up my friends because he raped me and they were helping me to get him to admit it.

"Ok we'll be there as soon as we can. We can track your call to find you. Stay safe."

**End Phone Converstaion.**

I looked up in time to see Jeremy fall unconscious next to Aelita. Willaim started walking towards me. He used the chair and hit me on the head the same way he did to the others. I screamed as the blackness consumed me and I went unconscious.

**Odd's POV**

**2 hours later.**

I opened my eyes and looked at the chaos around me. Chairs were knocked over and so was a dresser. Papers were all over the floor and Sissi, Aelita, and Jeremy were all still unconscious.

I walked over to them and tried to wake them up but they didn't wake. That's when I noticed Yumi was missing and so was William. William took Yumi.

I called Ulrich in attempt to get him to come back.

**Phone conversation**

"Hello?"

"Hi Ulrich, this is Odd."

"What do you want?" Ulrich sounded annoyed.

"Listen, Yumi is pregnant, we tried to get William to admit what he did by recording it but he caught us and knocked everyone unconscious. Then he took Yumi. We don't know where he went and we need your help. Yumi loves you and absolutely hates William. William drugged her pop which made her go unconscious and then he got Yumi pregnant. YUMI IS MISSING AND WILLIAM TOOK HER."

"Oh know. When I get my hands on him I'm gonna kill him. Start looking for Yumi I will be there as soon as I can. Make sure nothing happens to her." Ulrich stretched out the word nothing and hung up.

I then hung up the phone also and watched as the others started to wake. I saw Jeremy run over to Aelita.

"Aelita are you ok?" Jeremy asked.

"Ya I think so." Aelita responded. Jeremy was relieved and gave Aelita a quick kiss on the lips.

"Ulrich's coming back" I said so they could hear him.

"That's great but what happened here?" Asked Aelita trying to remember what William did.

"William took Yumi." I said

All of the others gasped.

There was a knock on the door. Sissi got up and opened the door. It was a police officer.

"My name is Officer Elena. Is this what William did?" The police asked.

"Yes. But we didn't call 911." Aelita was confused.

"A girl did."

"It must have been Yumi" Said Jeremy.

Officer Elena walked around for a while picking up some things as clues.

We all sat there watching her in silence.

10 minutes passed and the officer was done.

"Well I have all of the clues I can find. We will start looking for the girl right away. Bye." The police officer left.

"Ok thank you" I said.

"Hey, look at this." Jeremy pointed to a piece of paper. I walked over and picked up the paper.

"It's a note from William." I started to read it aloud.

_I have Yumi. To get her back meet me at the beach tomorrow night at 10:00, alone._

_William_

We looked at each other with our eyes filled with horror.

**I hope you liked that chapter. Review please.**


	8. 10:00pm at the beach

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko**

**Thanks for the reviews. I haven't updated in forever so I decided to tonight….at midnight. Oh well, enjoy.**

Ulrich's POV

_I feel so stupid for going back to France. I should have known Yumi wouldn't have cheated on me. I should of beaten up William right there and then but I didn't and now Yumi's pregnant and kidnapped. It's all my fault._

"We are now arriving at our destination" I heard the pilot say over the intercom. Now I just have to get to that hotel we were at.

As soon as the doors opened to get to the airport I ran out of the plane and right through the airport.

I didn't bring any luggage because I needed to get here as fast as I could. There was a taxi waiting outside of the airport so I hopped in and told the driver where I needed to go.

The taxi driver merely nodded his head and drove off. Once I got to the hotel I paid the driver and jumped out of the taxi. I ran through the lobby of the hotel and right to the elevator.

The elevator was just opening when I got there so I went right on. I pressed my floor number and waited impatiently for the door to open. After what seemed like an eternity the elevator opened for me and I darted straight to my room.

I still had my key to the door in my wallet so I could open the door. When I opened the door I saw everything tipped over and broken. _What happened here?_

Since nobody was in my room I went right next door to Yumi's room. I knocked and Odd opened the door.

"It's 12pm we have to meet William at the beach tonight at 10." Odd said as soon as he saw me. I simply nodded my head in reply while looking at the floor.

Aelita, apparently realizing how sad I was, tried to comfort me. "Ulrich it's not your fault. William did this not you."

"I COULD HAVE SAVED HER. INSTEAD I WENT AND SULKED. NOW I MIGHT NEVER GET TO SEE HER AGAIN." A couple tears rolled down my cheek and fell to the floor.

Nobody said anything else after my outburst.

After an uncomfortable silence Jeremy spoke up.

"How about we go out to lunch. We could all use something to eat."

Everybody agreed to go. We went to a buffalo wild wings that was about 5 minutes away. We went inside and were seated right away.

We just ordered a ton of boneless wings with mild sauce.

"When we go at 10 tonight how do we plan to get her back." I brought up in the silence.

"The note said alone. I think only one of us can go" said Sissi (she finally speaks.)

"I'm going." I said before anyone else even had a chance to say something. Everyone just nodded their heads. Just then the food came. We all ate, pretty much in silence except for them saying how good the food was.

I stayed in Aelita's room the whole because mine is a wreck. _Ohh yeahh. Why is my room a wreck I forgot all about that._ I decided to ask about that.

"What happened to my room. I went in there and it was a wreck."

They all looked at eachother and then back at me. Then they explained what happened and how they tried to get William to admit what he did but William found out what they were doing.

"Oh. When I see William Im gonna beat his…." I was cut off

"but" says Aelita.

"that too" I yell. Then I noticed Odd was looking at the ground. I knew there was something wrong so I asked.

"Odd, whats wrong?"

At first he didn't respond but then he looked me in the eye and spoke.

"You know Ulrich, if you try to pull anything like that William might threaten to kill Yumi."

I didn't say anything._ Odd's right. Whoaa Odd's right. I never thought Odd and right could be in the same sentence unless it's connected by isn't._

We decided to watch a movie. Odd picked it out. He picked The Ring Two. I wasn't really paying attention to the movie though I was thinking about Yumi. I had to meet William on the beach in a half an hour. _I'll never forgive myself if you get hurt. _

About 20 minutes past. The movie was almost over but I had to start heading for the beach.

"Good luck Ulrich" Odd said

"Yeah, stay safe" piped in Aelita.

Jeremy looked at Aelita and then back to me. "Bring Yumi back with you."

"Don't get hurt." Sissi said. I could tell she really meant it. I always thought she was a pain and now she is a friend.

"Thanks guys." I looked at all of them and then headed for the beach.

At the beach

I arrived at the beach just in time but William wasn't there. I sat on the ground in the soft sand waiting for about 5 minutes. Then I saw him coming with Yumi following.

"GIVE ME YUMI BACK NOW!"I wanted to kill William.

"Nope, first you have to do a favor for me." William smiled at me.

I didn't respond as I saw him holding a gun to Yumi's head.

_I promise I'll save you, I promise._

**Ok now your job is to review. **


	9. William's Favor

**Wow, it has been forever since I updated. I'm going to try to make this chapter long since I haven't updated in forever. Well here it is….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own code lyoko or any of its characters.**

**Ulrich's POV**

William was holding a gun to Yumi's head. I would never forgive myself if anything were to happen to her.

"William put the gun down" I tried to sound as brave as I could but truly I have never been this scared in my life. I looked at Yumi. Tears were falling slowly out of her beautiful dark eyes. It killed me inside to see her like this.

"I asked you to do a favor for me." William said with a smirk on his face. "If you do what I tell you, I will let Yumi go."

I was willing to do anything William asked of me to save Yumi. It was partly my fault she is in this mess. I could have stopped William before any of this happened instead of going back to France and sulking.

"I'll do anything you want William." I swallowed hard waiting to hear what I had to do. I saw more tears run down Yumi's cheeks.

"I promise Yumi, we will both get through this." I gave her my best attempt at a smile and I saw her smile slightly as well. _I promise_

"Well that was very touching, but for now follow me." William interrupted mine and Yumi's moment.

I followed William who still had his gun pointed at Yumi's head for about 30 minutes. None of us spoke a word the whole way. Eventually William stopped.

"Where are we?" I asked. I looked around and I saw a pretty big house. It had two floors, but I couldn't tell if it had a basement, however it was very old. It was covered in dirt, tiles were falling off of the roof and there were many cracks and holes in the wooden walls.

"We are north of the beach." William responded.

"So what do I have to do?"

"I have lost my room key somewhere in this house. I want you to find it for me." William said.

This was too easy. There had to be something else.

"Don't think it is going to be this easy. I have been preparing for this little meeting of ours. I have poured gasoline all over this house and I'm going to light it on fire. If you come out without the room key I will shoot Yumi. If you die I will let Yumi go and if you find the room key I will let her go."

_Of course, I had to say it was too easy._

I simply nodded my head showing I understood what he wanted.

"Ulrich, be careful. I can't bear the thought of losing you." Tears were now streaming down Yumi's face.

I smiled at her as a couple of tears escaped my eye and rolled down my face.

"I promise Yumi, I won't leave you."

She ran forward and wrapped her arms around my neck as tightly as she could without choking me. I whispered "I love you" in her ear and she said "I love you too." My arms around her back and hers were around my neck. It was one of the greatest feelings. One of the feelings I knew I couldn't live without. And that was why I knew I needed to get through this. I needed Yumi, she was a part of me now. We finally let go of each other and I whispered one last thing in her ear. "Remember. I promised." She only smiled as she stepped back next to William.

"Ok then, lets get the party started." William said as he through a match he lit at the house. The house burst into flames.

I took a big gulp and entered the burning house.

I decided to start upstairs. If I waited too long to look up there it would collapse due to the fire. There were about 5 rooms upstairs. The fire was not that big yet so it was easy to access the rooms. I only got a couple burns on my legs.

Inside one of the rooms was a bed, two dressers, a huge closet, and a desk, all of which were on fire.

I first checked under the bed and then under the bed covers. When I lifted the bed covers the fire burned my hands turning them raw. I rummaged through all of the dressers and the closet not finding the room key.

Then all of a sudden I heard a rumble. I looked up and saw that the flaming roof was about to collapse. I dived out of the way almost escaping the fallen roof. It landed right on top of my ankle. I heard a loud cracking of the bone. I knew my ankle was broken.

There was a searing pain in both my ankle and my burns but I knew I needed to shake it off for Yumi. I couldn't let it affect what I needed to do. I needed to find the room key.

I was in the house for about a half an hour. I finished searching the upstairs and the key was nowhere to be found. I was limping towards the stairs, wincing everytime my broken ankle hit the floor. The stairs were already collapsed. There was no way to get down except to jump.

I looked down at the glowing red and orange flames. I could here them taunting me. 'Too scared Ulrich?' and 'Not afraid of heights are you'. I was going crazy. My mind was racing with thoughts about Yumi, the baby, and all of my friends. Odd, Aelita, and Jeremy. If only they were here. If only there was some way to reach them.

And that's when it dawned on me. William is an idiot. He never took my cell phone. I have it in my pocket.

I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Odd's number.

"Hello?"

"Odd?"

"Hey Ulrich whats up?"

"Odd I need you guys do get down here right away."

"Sure where are you guys?"

"Walk for about 30 minutes North from the beach until you see William. You should see a house on fire too."

"Alright buddy, we will be there as soon as possible."

"Thanks, bye"

"Bye"

I hung up the phone and put it back in my pocket. I need to jump to get to the floor. I shook away my fears and jumped.

The fire burned my legs disintegrating half of my pants and burning my legs raw. My broken ankle felt like someone with a knife was stabbing me a million times.

I shut my eyes for a second but then I mentally slapped myself. _No Ulrich you can't give up now. Remember the promise you made Yumi. Remember Yumi._

My eyes shot open and I was more determined than ever. I stomped on the ground. There wasn't much of an echo so I assumed there wasn't a basement which was definitely a good thing.

Fighting back the tears, I kept going I found a kitchen. There was a fridge tipped over and glass from broken plates and glasses everywhere. Fire was all over the wooden cupboards and cabinets.

The first place I looked was the cupboards most of them were already opened and empty. Only about 3 were closed. I opened each one knocking over everything in it as it shattered on the floor. A piece of glass flew up from when one of the glasses broke and cut me across the cheek. Blood dripped from the newly gained wound but that didn't stop me. I continued looking through the rest of the kitchen unable to locate the room key.

It has been 20 minutes since I called Odd. They should almost be here.

The house rumbled once again and I heard more of the roof collapse onto the floor beneath. I knew I only had about 5 minutes until the house was in pieces.

There were two rooms left to check but I only had time to check one. There was a room that was like a trophy room, and a room that was like a living room. I had a 50/50 shot at guessing the right room. Without thinking I just went into the trophy room. The fires were now as tall as me and were burning me to a crisp. All I had left of my pants was from my knees up. My green jacket was burning somewhere and my sleeves of my green tee-shirt were gone showing the burns up and down my arm.

The cabinets were glass so I just punched them. They shattered giving me multiple cuts on my knuckles but easy access to the trophies. I looked through everything and I still didn't have it. I fell to floor in unbearable pain from my injuries. I heard another rumble and some of the roof landed right next to me.

I turned to see how close it was from landing on me and a saw something white through the blazing flames.

I reached my hand right through the flames and grabbed what I spotted. I examined it and it was Williams room key.

I got up slowly, making my way an exit as fast as I could. The nearest thing to me was a window and with all my might a jumped through it.

I made it. I was outside of the house with the room key.

I held up the room key to show William that I had it. His face was in pure shock. Yumi was running towards me. She hugged me with all of her emotion just like before I went into the house.

"I was so worried. You were in there for over an hour. I..I thought you were…d.dead." Yumi stammered to me through her tears of joy.

"I promised didn't I." I just smirked at her. She lifted her head from my shoulder to look me in they eyes and then her lips fell on top of mine resulting into one of the most passionate kisses.

"No, No." I heard William yell. "How did you find it under the floor board?"

"Oh is that where it was. The floor collapsed above me and then the key ended up right next to me." I explained.

"I don't care. I'm still going to kill you Stern. You were supposed to die so Yumi and I could be together with our baby." William screamed. "I don't care what our deal was you are still going to die!!!"

"Noo!!"Yumi screamed as she through her arms around my neck.

Then the gun was fired.

**Ouch. Cliff hanger. Sorry about that. Don't worry I wont take 3 months to update again. I will update soon.**

**Review!!!! The more reviews the quicker I update!!**


	10. Near Death

**The cliffhanger ends nowww………**

Yumi's POV

Just before William shot the gun I threw my arms around Ulrich, shielding him from the bullet, and taking the hit myself. Right after I heard the loud BANG from the gun, I felt a searing pain in my lower back.

The pain was unbearable. I dropped to ground landing in my own pool of blood. My vision began to blur and I could only see Ulrich leaning over me. His tears ran off of his face and landed on my own.

"I love you." I told him, mustering up all the strength I had to stay conscious.

"I..love…you…too." He said between his sobs.

"It will be ok. I promise." I did my best to smile at him, however, I feared that I was wrong.

"You don't know that. Please don't leave me Yumi. I can't live without you." Tears were now pouring out of his eyes. I tried my best to stay conscious, however it was becoming hard.

Blackness began to consume me and just before I passed out I told him one last thing.

"I promise"

Ulrich's POV

Just as Yumi passed out I grabbed my cell phone and quickly dialed 911.

"Hello?"

"Hi, my friend got shot and she needs to get to a hospital right away."

"Ok. Where are you?"

"I'm 30 minutes north of the beach. You will see a lot of smoke and a fire."

"Thank you we will be there as soon as we can."

I hung up my phone and looked up at William.

"You! This is all your fault!" Rage flowed through my body as if it was my blood. I wanted to kill William for what he did to Yumi. He got her pregnant, kidnaps her, and then shoots her!

"Or is it your fault? All you had to do was stay out of mine and Yumi's way." He smirked at me. Who does he think he is trying to blame this on me!

"You say you love her. Who rapes, kidnaps, and shoots the one they love. Tell me that!"

William looks down as if he is thinking then looks back up. He pointed his gun at me and prepared to shoot.

"I really don't like you Stern." He shook his head at me with the gun still pointed at me.

I smiled.

"What are you afraid to shoot?" I taunted him and could see the anger boil in his eyes.

"Say goodbye!!!!" He yelled through the air as he fired his gun.

Just when he fired it he was tackled by Odd who I already saw coming behind him. William's gun landed next to him and Odd lay on top of William pinning him to the hard ground.

Jeremy ran over to Odd in his aid with a large rock.

"Knock him out with it Jeremy." Yelled Odd. Jeremy nodded his head and slammed the rock against Williams head.

Just as planned Williams eyes closed and he passed out. A little bit of blood began to escape the newly gained wound.

I lifted up Yumi and ran her over to my friends.

"Oh my god what happened to her?" Asked a concerned Aelita.

"William tried to shoot me and Yumi jumped in the way and took the hit." I explained as tears started to escape my eyes once again.

Aelita walked up to me and gave me a hug. She started to cry as well

"It will be ok." She tried to comfort me, even though she needed it herself.

Jeremy, Odd, Aelita, and I all gathered around Yumi and awaited the arrival of the ambulance. Jeremy held Aelita as they both cried in concern for Yumi.

Jeremy leaned over and checked Yumi's pulse.

"She is still alive, but barely and probably from the loss of blood." Jeremy explained.

I grabbed Yumi's hand as I was told and began to hear the siren of the ambulance. Only a minute later it arrived and two paramedics came placed her in a stretcher. They then carried her into the ambulance and turned to look at us.

"Are you guys all coming in the ambulance with us?" One of the paramedics asked.

We all looked at each other before Odd responded.

"No just he will." He said while pointing at me. Then Odd turned at looked at all of us.

"Ulrich can go to Yumi to the hospital and we will go back to the hotel and tell Jim what has happened." Odd explained his plan.

"Ok, and don't forget make sure William goes to jail." I told them as I entered the ambulance and wiped away my tears.

"No problem. Good luck with Yumi." Odd smiled at me as water escaped his eye.

The paramedics closed the door and we rushed to the hospital.

"What happened?" One of the paramedics asked.

"She was shot by this guy." I told them as I grabbed Yumi's hand. I reached on her neck to check her pulse. It was extremely slow which made me grasp her hand tighter.

We arrived at the hospital and she was rushed into the emergency room. I was told to wait in the waiting room.

After a half of an hour, a doctor came in and told me how she was.

"I'm not sure if she will make it. She has a slim chance of living because of the amount of blood she has lost. We are giving her blood but we are not sure if it is enough." The doctor explained to me.

Tears swelled up in my eyes making my vision blurred. Then I remembered about her baby.

"She was raped and she got pregnant. Is the baby alive?" I asked.

"The baby is probably dead because the bullet hit her back right behind the baby and just because of the loss of blood. However, we will double check."

"Can I visit her?" I asked praying he would say yes.

"I'm sorry but not yet. I will tell you when you can." The doctor told me with sadness in his voice. I nodded showing I understood.

I walked back to my seat and sat down and began to wait patiently once more. Then I saw the principle, Odd, Jeremy, and Aelita walk through the door. They saw me and sat down next to me.

"How is she?" The principle asked me.

"She has a slim chance of living because of the loss of blood." My voice was breaking as tears slid down my cheek. I hastily wiped them off but only more appeared.

Odd, Aelita, and Jeremy also began to cry softly.

Aelita stood up and gave me a hug. Odd followed behind her and then Jeremy. We all hugged praying that Yumi would make it through this, and we all would make it through this.

After another half an hour of nail biting went by the doctor returned with tears in his eyes.

"Im really sorry, but she didn't make it." The doctor told us as his eyes watered.

"Y..You..Your kidding? R…Ri..Right?" I stammered as I spoke.

"I'm sorry but I'm serious."

We all looked at eachother and started to cry.

"C..Can I go see her?" I asked

"Yes" He nodded.

I walked in her room very slowly and broke down as I saw her lifeless body. I knelt down and laid my head across her stomach, crying uncontrollably. I grabbed her hand letting my warmth run through her body. I just laid there for a couple of minutes still having a hard time excepting the truth.

"I love you." I whispered in her ear. Then a gently kissed her lips and laid my head back on her chest. It was very quiet and still except for a thumping on my head.

'What is that thumping?' I asked to myself. I then looked over to the screen and saw that her heart started beating very slowly. She is alive! I yelled for the doctors as I made the discovery and they came rushing in.

"Her heart! She is alive! It's beating!" I said without taking a breath.

"Oh my god he is right!" I heard a doctor say. They immediately began to try and make her heart beat faster. They were using their hands to help her heart pump.

Her heart began beating faster and faster. After about 10 minutes of this her heart was beating normally again. I just stood there amazed. I had just witnessed a miracle. I went back to the waiting room to tell the others what had just happened. Aelita began crying in happiness, and Jeremy kissed Aelita on the lips and hugged her after that. Odd just looked at me amazed.

"Wow" He said. "She was dead and your love brought her back."

I grinned at him and went back to Yumi's room.

She was awake and walked over to her bed.

"So what did you do?" Yumi asked me.

"What do you mean?"

"The doctors said you must have done something to get my heart beating again." Yumi explained.

"Well, I cried, kissed you, and told you I loved you. And on top of all that you promised didn't you?" I grinned at her heat began to rise to my cheeks.

"I promised." She smiled back.

Aelita, Jeremy, and Odd all came in.

"We are so glad your ok." said Aelita. Odd and Jeremy nodded their head.

"We thought we had lost you." Odd said.

"Yeah, we thought you didn't make it." Jeremy agreed with Odd.

Then the doctor came in the room, interrupting their celebration.

"We know whether or not your baby made it."

**Cliffhanger…but not as good as last ones.**

**Review!!!!**


End file.
